


Starlight's Path

by Cryptid_inDisguise



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_inDisguise/pseuds/Cryptid_inDisguise
Summary: This is really really rough, like so rough I dont really know what tags to add yet. Will be redone/ changed in the future, I just really wanted to post it. I don't know shit about speaking/reading/writing German or German accents but I tried, if there are typos, miss-spellings, grammar issues, and especially problems with the German please let me know, thank you.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The bustling market place was packed with people, stall owners called out to potential customers as they walked passed, and the smell of spices filled their lungs. The warm sun cast down onto the fabric stall tops causing multi-colored light to make a rainbow everywhere they walked. A mess of short brown hair stood taller than those around. Eyes of green and blue took everything in as the sea of people moved without a second's thought. The scarred lips turned up in a smile. Fern was enjoying the business of the market, but like most joys in his life, it was quickly replaced by chaos when he heard yelling behind him.

“Thief!” A nicely dressed individual frantically pointed, a cloaked figure pushed through the crowd, yelling furiously “Someone, stop her!” 

The thief quickly began making her way through the crowd heading towards him. Two city guards began a pursuit causing her direction to change. Effortlessly, she jumped from one market stall to the next towards escape. Lunging into a backhand-spring using Fern’s shoulders as a hold, giving him a smirk and a wink, she rolled to a stop before sprinting off. He stood in shock at what had just unfeld. 

Before he could even register what was happening his feet were following her weaving through the crowd, not as graceful as the thief, leaving the market place and city guards behind. Almost losing sight of her, he broke through the last bit of gathering onlookers before watching as she ran into and knocked over a produce cart delaying her enough to stay in his sights, the owner of the cart protested as she ran away. Continuing to run past the different stores and shops of the city the cobblestone roads turned into a gray blur. A Bookshop door opened and the thief almost ran into the woman who walked out. Barely managing to twirl out of the way, her cloak flourished behind her like a blackbird’s train. 

“Hey!” A young green-eyed woman squeaked, her round glasses now crooked on her face. Minerva watched the thief run past being pursued by Fern.

“Fern?!” She called to him, a seemingly ten-year-old half-elf joined her outside with puzzlement on her face.

“Thief!” He yelled at them.

One thief running, three people following. A game of Cat and Mouse. The thief, now enjoying the pursuit. Scuttering onto the roofs of the buildings, loose roof tiles fell to the ground below, Fern shielded his eyes from debris. Smirking to herself she began to slow down believing she had gotten away but still cautious. It was a good thing she was cautious because she saw a blonde figure appear mere feet away from her. With a burst of light blue energy Minerva manifested onto the roof to pursue her while Fern followed below, whispering for Sheild to follow around the other side.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Minerva thought she had the thief cornered as they neared the walls of the city. Minerva was shocked and came to a halt as she watched the thief quicken her pace and leaped across to the city walls startling the guards stationed there, knocking them out, and falling off the other side with a fake salute and a smirk towards Minerva.

“Where did she go!?” Fern questioned seeing Minerva stop and looking very shocked. 

“Over the wall,” She called down to him before appearing next to him. “Gone.”

Cursing under his breath he turned to the sound of a running animal, a dire wolf came bounding around the corner transforming into the ten-year-old half-elf called Sheild. Her ratty brown hair framed her dirt-covered face, forest green eyes full of excitement, she shook her head, her hair almost delayed in the action. Another curse under his breath.

Feeling distraught for not being able to apprehend the thief, he and his two associates began to return to the inn in which they stayed. City criers walked the streets talking of daily news, Fern barely paid any attention but one caught his attention.

“Thief and Killer at large! Steals by day kills by Night! Known as _Blasser_ Stalker, real name Unknown! Suspected to be a Child of the Nite! City council declares curfew at eight! Any figure of questionability to be reported to the Captain of the Guards!” 

He became frustrated over the thought that the thief he encountered today could have been this “ _Blasser_ Stalker” and he wasn’t able to catch her. Another criminal on the streets, and just like before he could do nothing. Maybe his father was right, he’s not meant for this… Sellsword business. Sheild stopped him from falling into the pit of his self-criticism by tugging on his wrist. Using the sign for food she huffed. “Yes, yes, we’re going to get food now.” He picked her up and continued the walk with her on his shoulders. The meal at the Inn was full of music and chatter but Fern wasn’t paying attention. His father’s last conversation to him before he left home rang in his mind.

_“You, a Nite Slayer, Ha! Don’t joke! You wouldn’t even make it as a Sellsword! Face it, you may have the build, practice, and skill of a Nite Slayer, but your soul isn’t in it… is it Starlighter?”_

_“Starlighter”_

_“Starlighter”_

“Starlighter”

“What?” Fern looked at Minera, her eyes peeking over the edge of her glasses. 

“What?”

“You said something,” Sheild signed to him. Fern winced when she signed _Starlighter_ to him. “I think that’s what you said.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“That’s what I heard, Sheild,” Minerva smiled at her. “You are so perceptive!”

“I didn’t-” 

Sheild smiled widely as she thanked Minerva.

“I’m retiring for the night.” Fern mumbled as his head began to spin, his heart rate increased… they didn’t know the meaning of _Starlighter_ to him. And he hopes they never would. He stood and said goodnight to a confused Minerva and Sheild before rushing towards his room, his heart rate increasing rapidly and his ears tingled, but it subsided. 

Slumber came to him slowly that night.

*******

At first, it was nothing but darkness, endless expanse of the void. Then with the sounds of small bells, little orbs of lights shone around him. The ground a familiar rippling of stars. “My Champion,” The voice of his Matron was warm and like silk ringing from every direction. “You have returned, I began to worry you have forgotten me.” Her chuckle filled him with joy and security. 

Smiling he turned to face the woman towering over him. “Of course I returned,” He placed a hand over his heart and gave a well-meaning sarcastic bow “How could I ever forget you, Astron?” 

She wore a veil of midnight blue covered in silver and gold embroidered stars and constellations, it blended into the very ground he stood on. A halo of silver held the veil on her thick black sea of hair. Her pale skin contrasted the dark blue dress accented with silver and gold trimming. A sword lays near her sitting frame. Her motherly smile widened, her eyes of onyx spheres dusted with silver and gold looked quizzically at her Champion.

“Something troubles you, Tell me.” She gestured for him to speak.

With a sigh, Fren began to reluctantly speak of his travels and began ranting about how his father might have been right and about how he couldn’t even stop a thief who may or may not have been a killer as well. Astron followed her champion’s pacing with her head, her smile slowly fading away. The floor rippled with every step he took. “Maybe being a Nite Slayer isn’t what I’m meant to be, maybe- maybe I am just a _Starlighter_.” 

Astron’s motherly warmth fell. “You say that sadly. Is it a bad thing to be a Starlighter? _My_ Starlighter? Is it wrong to be my follower? _My_ Champion?” Fern looked at her. “Are you ashamed I chose you, Fern? Do you wish I did not interfere when I had? Do you wish to have stayed in that barn, cold, starved, _afraid_?” Her voice changed to that of anger. Fern remembered at that moment he was talking to the Goddess who saved him, and a Goddess who was slow to anger. “I took you from that place and put you in the path of the Palace’s for I knew your fate was entwined in theirs. Do you think differently?” Her eyes, he once found comfort in, now brought him sadness and pain, her pain. 

“No!” He quickly stated anxiety beginning to cloud his thoughts. “No, I- I didn’t mean- I thank you for everything you have done for me and led me to,” He looked to the rippling ground and took a deep breath. “It’s just… These lands soil your name and those who call you Matron. They barely know of you anymore and they still slander your name! The lands believe the Deities of these lands are dying,” Astron winced “I fear-”

“Your fears are foolish my Champion,” Astron raised a hand to silence him, her motherly warmth returning. “The lands, no, the _world_ is changing,” Her smile returned, a little more solemn than before. “I shall still be here, and you shall still spread my name, do not let what others say worry you, To be a Nite Slayer is definitely _not_ the path that is what truly calls you.” He looked quizzically at her but before he could ask what she meant she smiled and waved her hand “The true path is for you to find yourself.” Fern slowly watched the world go black again, the last words of his Matron fading in his mind. “Say hello to your visitor for me.”

Astron sat still smiling for minutes after her Champion left. Pain in the back of her skull made her tear up. A lock of white hair formed instantaneously and she tucked it underneath the rest of her hair. “Deities dying, hmm?” she felt tears fall down her cheeks as she continued to smile. “I guess not even we are immune to Kodona’s touch. Aren’t we, Lover?” She looked to the starry sky, the Moon shining down upon her.

Dull silver light brightened the area and when it subsided, Mona, the deity of the Moon and Consort of Astron appeared. They wore their brilliant silver hair on top of their head tangled in a deliberate mess of braids, never passing the nape of their neck. A solid diadem of silver and opal sits elegantly on their head. Many silver earrings line their pointed ears. Soft tan skin the color of toffee decorated with silver markings. 

“I suppose not,” their voice was soft. “How are you, my treasure?” White clouded eyes look sorrowfully upon their wife. Their white dress framed their figure, their sides visible, and billowing in gathers of loose fabric around their feet like a pool of liquid silver as they walked to Astron. Silver body-chains lay delicately against their collar and hip bones, soft sounds of the links in motion as they sat next to her and laid their head on her shoulder. 

“I have been better,” She kissed her consort’s head. “So much is happening all at once. I fear time is out of my grasp and Mother is calling her child home.”

“There’s nothing that can be done?” Mona questioned their wife as they felt tears welling in the corners of their eyes. The small movement of Astron’s head in a soft no made the tears fall. 

“Not unless my Champion can find his true path,” Astron raised her consort’s chin. “If he can see the path and follow it to his destination.”

A burning Golden light momentarily blinded the Deities as Bask, God of the Sun Mischief and Summer, appeared. His Golden eyes once full of chaos now alight with tired determination. “Stupid Elders.” His voice once Loud now hoarse as he wiped the golden blood from a wound on his cheek bone.

Golden coils sit uncared for while his golden halo sits crooked on his head. His skin the color of chocolate mousse covered in Golden markings and more healing wounds. The hide of a once pure white stag now tainted with black oil-like patches, it's antlers protruding from his left shoulder like golden tree branches now covered in webs of black. His white loincloth covered in golden chains wrapping around his hips covered in the same oil-like substance. His golden spear with the blade of sunstone drags behind him as he drags his feet over to his Elder Sister and her Consort. 

“Bask, my dear little brother.” She opened her arms and with a sigh, he fell into them. “What happened to you?” 

“Elders, Elders everywhere. They crawl closer by the day and they’re stronger by the week.”As he spoke Mona waved their hand and the oil disappeared. 

*******

Fern woke up, still dark out he knew it was just past midnight. Sitting up he reached for his dagger under his pillow. 

“Relax, If I wanted you dead, you would be already, _meine Schönheit_ .” The voice was fluid and eerily comforting. “I’m here to ask a favor,” The owner of the voice stood from their sitting position on the desk. “I need you to help me get from this town to the next town over and so on and so forth,” Walking into the light he recognized the person as the Thief. “Of course, I’d pay you for your troubles. I’m not asking for a bodyguard but more of an…” He watched as she stopped almost racking her brain for something. “ _Eskortieren_ , _Eskor_ \- Escort! I need an escort, in case more than one person tries to remove me from the equation.” She produced a pouch and the sound of coins filled the air as she tossed them to his feet. “Not to mention all the Nite Slayers and Sellswords that are at odds with me,” Her eyes were gold-orange and full of fire. She began to pick up her purse seeing his hesitation “If you don’t want to help me because of me being a Child of the Nite, an information broker, a thief-”

“A killer” 

She faltered, sighed and added “I have never killed anyone who didn’t deserve it, nor anyone who wasn’t paid to be… permanently removed.” Fern raised his head and looked her up and down suspiciously. “I don’t kill children… I’m _not_ a monster.” She read his mind. 

“Why?”

“Why? _Scheisse_. Because I’m not the only one trying to make a quick coin!”

“Why”

“Honestly,” She mumbled before pulling a letter out and waving it in front of him “This, this is what I took today… besides a coin purse, and a few jewels, irrelevant. It’s a letter to the Great Citadel of the Arcanic Studies,” Fern now curious watched as she smiled “now are you listening, _meine Schönheit_ ?” She pocketed the letter again. “It’s no secret that the _Great Citadel_ is known for its secrets and that it got in quite a lot of trouble in the past,” She chuckled as she began to explain just some of the things.

“What’s with this letter.” 

“Oh, right. It talks directly to the Headmaster of the Citadel, about the successful resurrection of an Elder.”

“An Elder?”

“Beings before the Gods and Deities we know today… merciless beings of eldritch powers and hunger for destruction.” 

“Why would the Citadel want-”

“Exactly!” She pointed a finger at Fern, her face lit with excitement in the moonlight as it washed through the window. “Which is why I need someone’s help getting there.”

“What are you going to do when you get there?”

“Besides figuring what is going on? put an end to it all.” Her demeanor changed, her eyes were no longer full of excitement but resentment. “These _Elders_ are what our kind came together and fought all those years ago, it was these _Elders_ that almost destroyed the world, don’t you want to help stop them from returning?” 

Fern felt as if something was urging him to go to the Citadel, at first it was just a pull then he met Minerva and it turned into a slightly larger pull, now as she explained the Elders and the Citadel he felt it turn into a tug. 

“Yes”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll help you, fine, sure.” Fern stepped forward so he towered over the thief. “But if you do anything I don’t like. If I feel that my associates and I are in danger… you’re gone.” His voice was laced with intimidation. She smiled as she stood on her toes an inch away from his face. Fern felt his heart jump as she placed a hand on his chest. “Is that a promise.” the whisper of her words echoed playfully and did more intimidating than his words possibly did to her. As she stepped away she tossed her coin purse on the desk, opened the window and with a wink disappeared into the early morning light. 

Fern doesn’t remember sitting down at the desk but when Minerva and Sheild came to retrieve him for breakfast they found him staring at the pouch in front of him.

At the table, Minerva stared at Fern in disbelief as the Thief from yesterday stole his biscuit while he tried to get Sheild to sit and eat her eggs. 

“I don’t like eggs!” Sheild ferociously signed as Fern tried to feed her the eggs. 

“But _kleiner_ , Eggs have the protein to make you strong.” Fern jumped at the presence of the thief.

Sheild stopped mid fight and started at her “you understand?”

The Thief signed back “Yep, it’s easier to gossip this way.” with a wink she looked at Fern as he saw his missing biscuit. 

“Why are we allowing, um,” Minerva gestured to the thief. 

“ _Oh! Wie unhöflich von mir!_ ” she gasped. “My name is Astro, Astro Woods at your service,” She winked “Need something taken, need information,” she nudged Minerva and she whispered “or someone removed, I’m your person of contact, _Prinzessin_!” Minerva blushed as Astro leaned a little too close to her.

“Right why is Astro-”

“She’s head in the same direction as us,” Fern snatched his biscuit from Astro and gave her a glare, she shrugged with a fangy smile. “She has some business at the Citadel as well so, for now, she’s with us.” 

“I see, and where are you coming from, Astro?” Minerva watched as She faltered in her attempt to steal the biscuit back. “Where were you prior to this?”

“I-” Astro for a split second turned paler before she collected herself and quickly stating “I’m from here and there, where ever the coin goes I follow,” She smirked waving her hand dismissively and smirking even more when she saw Sheild steal Ferns biscuit. “It’s hard keeping a wild spirit like myself in one place for long, _Prinzessin_. Especially when there’s a chance of meeting someone like you.” Flirting, a self-defense mechanism, Minerva realized. 

“Obviously.”

“And why would the daughter of a Noble be going to the Citadel? Besides, what I saw yesterday, doesn’t seem like you need any schooling.” Minerva stared at Astro in shock. 

“How did-”

“Simple, you hold yourself with a sense of dignity, you're using utensils for an otherwise finger meal, and your clothing… custom made, I recognize it. I’ve stolen from that particular tailor before.” She leans forward to get a better look at the clothing. “It looks way better on you than it did the person I stole it for, _Prinzessin_.” 

“Stop stealing my food!” Fern snatched his biscuit out of a smiling Sheild’s hand. 

“My Father wanted me to learn Arcanic Agriculture,” She smirked as Astro rolled her eyes and leaned back exaggeratedly. “I’m going for my own reasons,” She took out an old leather-bound book, the edges worn with age and fire damage. “Creatures, Beasts, Monsters, and” gesturing to Astro “The Children of the Nite, have always intrigued me and I want to learn as much about them as possible,” Astro rested her chin in her palm as she listened intensely, making Minerva blush. “Um… The little we knew was all but destroyed during the Vampiric Incursions, almost two decades ago. This was one of the only surviving books and even it is filled with falsities.”

“That is... _spannend_ ,” Astro breathed out as she lifted her head, a smile on her face. Minerva could see a hint of pain behind them. “To be able to remember all of that despite the limited amount of resources available to you is… is brilliant, really.” 

Minerva wasn’t used to people being this intrigued by what she finds interesting so she couldn’t help the red heat from creeping up. “Yes, well, um, If- If you want, that is,” Minerva blushed harder when she saw Astro enjoying her flustered state. “I can tell you more once we get to the Citadel and I begin compiling everything into one great tome.”

“You can tell me anything anytime, _Prinzessin_.” Astro Smirked.

Fern rolled his eyes and gave up on trying to eat, “We should move if we want to get to the next town before nightfall.”

“So, Astro,” Minerva called from the front of the cart as they traveled down the way. “How long have you been a vagrant?” She turned to see Astro with her head hanging outside the covered cart, unmoving. Minerva leaned over to Fern. “Fern I think she died...” She whispered to him as she pointed to Astro.

With a sigh Fern stopped the cart and walked to the back. “I don’t think we’re that Lucky.” He banged on the side of the cart “Wake up!” 

“ _Bitte nicht!_ ” She woke screaming, hyperventilating. “ _Was ist los, Wo bin ich?_ ” she frantically looked around, when her eyes fell upon Fern her face grew redder “ _Buff Man... sehr Buff Man, sehr sehr gutaussehender Mann._ ” She blinks a few times before rubbing them. “Zorry, Zorry I-” she sat back further in the cart and let out a shaky breath and coughed. “Sorry, I don’t know what that was.” She laughed trying to hide her panic. “What was it you asked, _Prinzessin_?” 

Minerva, always able to read a situation, knew to move forward and not meddle. She turned to look at Astro fully and asked her question again slowly. “How long have you been a vagrant?” 

Astro blinked a few times letting the question wash over her, sleep threatening to take her again. “Fagrant? I don’t zink of myzelf as ein Fagrant.” Astro rubbed sleep from her eyes before restating her answer. “I’m not a _vagrant_ . I’m a wanderer.” She chuckled as Sheild signed the words for _same thing_ at her. “Ja, a little bit. Here.”

Minerva watched as Astro tossed Sheild a small shard of crystal that began to cast rainbows of light throughout the cart as the sunlight shone through a tear in the covering, Sheild’s face lit up with such amazement. Astro smiled solemnly at her. “I’ve been wandering for about, _sechsundzwanzig_ , _zwanzig_ … Uh, Oh! Twenty-six, Twenty-six years.” She turns to face Minerva, “I’ve been to almost every city and farming village on this continent.” She hands a small crystal piece to Minerva who takes it quizzically. 

“Stop passing out stolen goods,” Fern grumbled as he looked at the shard in Minerva’s fingers. “We will not become goods carriers for you.”

“Awe you're just mad I didn’t offer you one, _meine Schönheit_.” 

“No, I just don’t trust you enough to receive gifts from you.” 

“ _Es ist, weil ich ein Vampir bin, nicht wahr?_ ” She mumbled under her breath.

Minerva rolled her eyes. “How long have you been a Child of the Nite?” She watched as Astro’s elf-like ears twitched at the question as she became as still as a statue, an in moving figure as white as the moon, fear visible in her gold-orange eyes. Astro’s head moved faster than her eyes. 

“Vat? Vat did- Vat did you just ask?” Pure panic now visible in the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

“You obviously weren’t _born_ a Vampire, so, how long?”

“Is it zat Hopffious… Hopf-” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before asking her question “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes,” Astro winced at her answer. “I’m sorry if I have struck a nerve, it's just,” She looked Astro over before continuing. “We have been traveling together for the past half-month now and we hardly know anything about you.”

Astro chuckled wearily. “I hardly know anything about any of you either, _Prinzessin._ ” Minerva hummed in agreement before beginning to speak about herself. She talked about her life growing up, how she always had a talent for the arcane and how she had two younger _twin_ siblings that were a handful. How her father expected her to do everything he told her because _he_ was thinking of what was best for her. 

Astro smiled imagining a little version of Minerva running around, then she spoke.“Twenty-six,” Astro leaned her head on the cover of the cart and sighed. “I’ve been like this for twenty-six years.”

“Twenty-six years,” Minerva went through everything she knows about the past twenty-six years. Her eyes widened as she turned quickly to look at the gold-orange spheres “But that means!”

“Ja, exactly.”

“Where are you from?”

“La’dumington, the beautiful coastal town full of fishermen and soft sand beaches.” She takes a deep breath and leans her head back once more before continuing. “Where the Vampires began their incursions… I had a Little brother, he was about Sheild’s age when they attacked us,” She looked at the back of Ferns head almost searching for something. “I don’t know what became of him or if he’s even alive.” 

Fern listened, never taking his eyes off the road. Pulling the cart to the side of the road he stated “We’ll stop here for the night.”

*******

Astro sat in a tree as Minerva started the fire, Fern sharpened his sword, and Sheild chased butterflies as a dire wolf. It has been quiet between all of them since they stopped and was even quieter during supper. Minerva fell asleep in the cart with Sheild curled up next to her. Fern continued to sharpen his sword.

“Go ahead,” Astro looked at Fern. “Ask.”

“How old are you”

“Forty-nine”

“Hmm, how’d it happen?”

Astro fell silent. Fern stopped what he was doing to look at her, his eyes illuminated by the fire light. With a sigh she landed on the ground and sat near him. 

“I wasn’t home, I don’t remember why, but I wasn’t. When it all began I was walking home, they attacked right as the sun was leaving the sky,” She looked out over the fields of wildflowers as the sun began to retreat behind the mountains. “It was quiet and peaceful, then the screams began, followed by blood and bodies.” She closed her eyes tightly. “I watched as my parents were forced to the ground, my mistake was calling out… Now with the attention of the Vampires on me, I didn’t see the one coming up from behind.” She reached up and rubbed her neck, a phantom pain began to ache. “The searing pain of being turned, it, it really-” She closed her eyes and whispered “ _Ich dachte ich würde sterben_.” 

Pulling her knees to her chest and looking into the fire for a few moments in silence before turning her head toward Fern and letting her head rest on her arms, strands of black silk obscured her face as the fire light danced across her features. Fern felt his heart sink.

“The vampire who turned me, he- When a person is first turned they become bloodlusted, they are starving, and- and their subordinates to those who have turned them,” She chuckles, pain still in her eyes. “Imagine me, in a Vampire's Harem.”

“So, you… were his-” 

She sat up and let her head crane all the way back. “Ja.” she didn’t answer his question, not because she didn’t want to but because she herself didn’t know the answer. What was she to that Vampire? What would she have been if she stayed with him?

“He ordered me to kill- to kill people… and, and I did.” She held her hands above her face before bringing them down to cover her face completely. “Without hesitation.” Hands still covering her face she looked at Fern from the corner of her eye, tears visibly falling from behind her hands. With a deep breath in she wiped her face and looked at him fully. “After the hunger subsided, I realized what I had done and raged, killing the vampire that turned me and a few more vampires,” She hesitated but decided to continue “and some villagers before I ran from that place. I haven’t been back since that night. I- I’ve felt lost ever since.”

Silence fell between the two. Fern reached for his pendant he wore around his neck hidden by his armor. The five pointed star of silver with a sword running threw it, encrusted with sapphire and opal glittered in the fire light. Removing it he handed it to her. She looked at it and began laughing, a wide smile on her face, tears from laughing too hard began to form at the corners of her eyes. Fern confused at this outburst began to blush.

“ _Zumindest bist du hübsch_ ,” She wiped away a tear. “A holy symbol, for a Vampire?” His eyes widened as she said this, looking down at the pendant. “Lucky for you,” she reaches out and holds it. “They have no effect on me.”

“Well, it's- wait, how?”

“I’m what's called a wanderer,” She smiled at his bored expression. “No, really! Vampires who have no place of rest, or burial- we’re rare- but we’re called Wanderers.” She leans forward and Fern blushes harder. “So, no burial sight means, no regeneration, I’m also susceptible to mortal weapons,” She gestures to his sword. “But it also means that Holy symbols have no effect on me but Holy water, and buildings of holy beings do, additionally running water seems to only have minor effects.” She’s back to her cheerful and exuberant self. “I’m also going to clear one thing up right now, _meine Schönheit_ . True vampires do not burn in Sunlight, they may be more susceptible to sunburn but they don’t just _die_. It makes them weak and able to be killed by mortal weapons.”

Silence once again falls upon them, she turns the pendant over a few times in her hand before smirking. “So, _meine Schönheit_ , why?”

“You said you felt lost,” He looked to the sky, away from her so she couldn’t see his face. “Astron is the Goddess of fate, and well you may feel lost but she might tell you otherwise.”

“You follow Astron?”

“I- I um… I’m her champion, her _chosen_ Paladin. For as long as I can remember I’ve always been... her’s.” He looks at her expecting the normal response of a laugh in the face or a snarky comment about _Starlighters_. Instead he’s taken aback by her look of fascination as she examines the pendant and then he himself. 

“Astron is who I’m named after.” She whispered to him, eyes as bright as the fire as excitement danced within them. “Thank you.” She looks at the pendant one last time before standing up and clutching it close to her chest before hurriedly walking away. 

“Wel- welcome.” Fern sat staring blankly at the space Astro just occupied a second ago. 

Astro stood on the other side of the cart hidden from Fern’s gaze as she thumbed the pendant, a smile on her face as she felt heat rising in her cheeks. “Champion of Astron, hmm. You are a curiosity aren’t you, _meine Schönheit_.” 

Astro woke up to a hand placed over her mouth, her first reaction was to grab the wrist and place a dagger to the throat of whoever it was. Lucky she looked to see who it was before ending them. Fern didn’t seem too concerned about the dagger at his throat, placing his free hand to his mouth in a ‘quiet’ gesture he released her before signing to her. “Creatures. looks corrupted wolves. Saw three. Maybe more.” She quietly stood up and looked in the cart, Minerva and Sheild were still sleeping. Looking to the campsite she saw three wolves, all covered in thick black ooze. She watched as a fourth, and much bigger wolf appeared head held high, black ooze dripping from its matted fur. “Four. Four wolves. Stay here.” She signaled for Fern to stay by the cart before she darted off, crossbow in hand. 

Fern looked into the cart to check on the others, neither of them showed any sign of waking. When he looked back to where Astro disappeared he saw no one, he looked out into the main campsite where one of the wolves began sniffing the embers, sneezing and a still orange ember fell from its nose. It showed no sign of pain. The big one was obviously the leader- the Alpha- does normal wolf hierarchy work for these things? Fern’s thought began to wander. The _Alpha_ turned its head to the cart and began to snarl. Fern heard it before he saw it.

The sound of a projectile flying through the air, then the squishing sound of it making contact with one of the smaller wolf’s eye. Another projectile hitting the smaller one again, this time in the shoulder. All the wolves turned to the tree, as all their attention turned to the tree a figure of black shot out and attacked the biggest one, a dagger to the side of the throat. Chaos erupts immediately. Sheild and Minerva shoot awake and look just in time to see Fern run into the fray. 

Minerva stays near the cart beginning incantations for long range attacks as Sheild turns into her dire form and stands ready for if an enemy comes too close to her. Fern, with his sword drawn knocked a wolf down before it cold lunge at Astro, its blood black like the ooze. As Astro removed the dagger and dodged the leader's bite attack he growled at her. She growled back in response. 

The fight lasted three minutes Sheild had to protect Minerva twice. Fern and Astro dealt the final blow to the leader. She shot it in the eye, black ooze gushing out faster than before. Fern rushed up and kicked the bolt into the Wolf’s skull, with a trail of black ooze breaking from his boot the wolf fell to the floor unmoving.

“Well,” Astro gestured to the final wolf, “I _definitely_ didn’t want that bolt back, thanks, _meine Schönheit_.” 

Ignoring her comment, He kicked it. “What are they?”

“Wolves”

“Not normal wolves”

“No,” Minerva adjusted her glasses as she walked to the one closest to her. “No they’re not.” grabbing the bolt out of one of the wolves she examined the ooze. “I fear they’re corrupted.”

“By, what?”

“Elders.”

Fern walked to her and took the bolt. “But Elders are- they’re gone?”

Astro tsked her tongue at him, hands on her hips. “ _meine Schönheit_ , didn’t I tell you this already. The Citadel and their successful resurrection of an Elder,” She walks over one of the ooze covered bodies and places a hand on his shoulder. “You really do forget things a lot don’t you?” Fern began to make sounds of protest.

“Wait, the Citadel-” Minerva moved to be closer to Astro before continuing “How do you know this?”

“Oh! _Prinzessin_ it's all in this letter I commandeered from this wonderfully rich individual, talking about how they resurrected an Elder but that it escaped after killing most of the people involved in the facility.” Astro extended both arms towards the wolves. “And I guess this is proof.”

“Where is the letter? Might I see it?” Minerva seemed to be questioning things, the cogs in her head turning like clockwork, with a smirk and a bow Astro went to the cart and began searching for the letter. “Fern, could you help me?” She held out a glass vial. “I want a sample of the ooze.” Fern was just about to grab the vial when Sheild grabbed it and went to the nearest wolf.

They began collecting samples, two from each wolf. Fern had just collected the final sample on the Biggest wolf when they heard Astro’s cry of distress.

“ _Scheisse! der Buchstabe. Wo ist der Brief?_ ” She looked at Minerva then to Fern. “Did vu- Did you take the letter?”

“No?”

“Well _someone_ took it, someone _had_ to have taken it.” She looked frantic “Are you sure you didn’t take it?” She grabbed him by the front of his armor and shook him. 

“No! I didn’t take the damn letter.” He pushed her off him and brushed his armor off. “It must have fallen out, besides it's just a letter.”

“No it’s not,” Minerva saw the panic in Astro’s eyes the more Fern spoke. “Is it Astro.” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I may or may not have been in trouble with the person who wrote that letter,” Fern chuckled lightly, hands on his hips and shook his head a smile on his face. “I was using it for leverage!” She spoke to Fern. “I knew when I first read it, that- that it wasn’t something they wanted known to the world. So I thought-”

“Blackmail.” 

“Ja,” She sighed “If word gets out because someone found that letter they’ll come after me.”

“Who wrote it?”

“Sovereign Jasper Minko.” She mumbled as she kicked at the dirt. 

“I’m sorry,” Minerva leans forward “Did you just say Sover-”

“Ja, ja, I know-”

“No obviously you don’t! You just don’t go pissing off!” She stops herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What did you do to earn their wrath?”

“They were at a rather expensive party, I was there, doing... business and we might have,” She took both pointer fingers and hooked them together. “ Might have-” 

“Oh Gods.” Minerva gasped.

Fern began laughing. “An angered _ex-lover_?!Is that what they are!” He was wheezing. Astro blushed.

“No! They- they’re,” Her face completely red. “Okay fine, yes, they were a _one night stand_ that got clingy.” She huffed and crossed her arms before mumbling. “That and I stole a few expensive items from their vault.”

“No surprise there.” 

“When they found out,” she rubbed the back of her neck. “I stole the letter and ran, that's what happened the day you chased me. Part of me feels really _really_ shitty that I did this to them, They were so nice but...” She kicked dirt onto one of the wolves. “My line of work, I- I can have a relationship.” 

Sheild ran up to her and handed her a wildflower before running to Fern and putting some in his hair. Astro watched and smiled lightly to herself. Minerva raised an eyebrow as she watched this happen, mumbling under her breath. “You can, you just don’t think you deserve one.”

The Inn they found themselves in for the night was small and the bed almost broke as Fern laid down to reach out to Astron. He fell asleep seeing the wooden roof of the Inn and woke to the empty abyss of the night. Something was wrong. Where was Astron, why couldn’t he see. 

“My Champion,” Her words, weak yet comforting. “You should not be here, I’m sorry Fern.” He felt himself drifting into slumber once more the last words he heard from her worried him. “I will always be with you, do not forget this.” 

When he opened his eyes, he turned his head to see Astro sharpening a dagger, early morning light reflecting on its blade. She was crouched on the rooms provided desk. “ _Guten Morgen, meine Schönheit._ ” She slinked off the desk and walked out the door, her gold-orange eyes the last thing he saw as she shut the door. She has no sense of privacy he has come to learn. The last City they were in she walked in on him as he was changing after a wash, she told him to stop screaming and asked how much supplies they needed.

With a sigh and worry in his mind he got up. A note on the desk left by Astro alerted him to what she was doing in his room.

_A party of Nite Slayers walked into the building, and I don’t feel like being slayed today, though one in particular looks right up my alley. Save me oh, brave and strong Paladin of Astron. XOXO_

_\- Astro Woods_

He rolled his eyes and pocketed the note. As he left the room, his bag in hand, Astro was leaning against the wall biting at her thumbnail, her eyes lit up when she saw him. “You really aren’t kidding are you.”

“No, no I am not.”

They walk down the stairs, an entire table filled with men and women armed with swords, whips, crossbows, and other weapons sit enjoying an early breakfast. “Shit,” Fern ducks his head as he notices a white hair woman with eyes the color of dirt. Her lips curled into a smile as she wipes at the corner of her mouth, a scar similar to his own across her lips. “Keep walking and don’t look over there.” he whispers as they hurriedly make their way to their own table.

“Maverick!” Too late, already noticed. “Little Brother is that you?!” 

“Already drunk as usual I see,” Fern mumbles as he turns to face the woman, his sister. Astro mumbled his real name in confusion behind him. “Steria, how lovely to see you.” He looks around at the other slayers, luckily he doesn’t recognize anyone else.

“No it's not.” Steria laughed as she raised her ale and downed it. “For wherever I go,” She stood and walked to him, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair. “Chaos follows.” 

Steria sat across from the four of them chugging an entirely new beverage. Sheild sat in Astro’s lap, both with a look of amazement. Astro turned to look at Fern, sitting directly in front of his sister, as he covered his face in embarrassment. Minerva awkwardly cleaned her glasses to the right of him. 

“So, _meine Schönheit_ has a sister,” Astro whispered to Sheild before addressing her directly. “Steria, was it? It’s _wunderbar_ to meet you, but Fern- uh, _Maverick_ never told us about you. At least he never told me, Minerva did he tell you.” Minerva shook her head.

With a boundful laughter Steria slammed the now empty mug onto the table. “Why would he? My little brother is rather embarrassed of where he’s from.” She winks as she signals for the barmaid to bring another drink.

“That's not true.”

“Then why’d you run,” her expression turned dark instantly. “Maverick. You ran, and I can’t say I’m _not_ hurt that you did.”

“Father was-”

“Father was Father, do you honestly think I had it any different because I was older, because I was his _blood_?” Fern flinched. “He was just as hard on me as he was you, maybe harder.”

Astro placed a hand on his arm, reading the awkwardness in the air. “We can leave, let you talk, Ja?” her words were comforting and soft. 

“No,” Fern gave a small smile before looking at his sister. “No more _running_ , my sister obviously wants to do this here so, fine. Here it will be.” He straightened his posture and held his head high before speaking seemingly to nothing as his eyes glared daggers at his sister. “I was found when I was five years old in an abandoned barn. Cold, tired, scared, hungry, and on the verge of death. Lord Steaphan Palace, headmaster of Academy of Light, and his Wife, Lady Layn Palace, the Academy’s head archivist.” Astro perked up hearing those words. “Took me in. I became Lady Palace’s favorite quickly. She had a garden with this giant Fern plant I would always hide behind when I was sad. She called me her Little Fern.”

“That’s where that came from.” Minerva mumbled.

Fern nodded. “Lord Palace was strict- not unkind- but if he told you to do something, he expected you to do it. He was hard on us both, I know that, but,” Fern took a deep breath in and looked to Astro, to his pendant. “When he treats you based on the only thing linking you to your past, It became hard to bear. I wanted to be a Nite Slayer, to fight by Steria’s side but he thought my relationship to the Goddess Astron, one who accepts Children of the Nite, would get in the way.” He turned back to his sister. “I did not run, I was chased away.”

Steria looked thoughtful but stayed silent. 

“ I tried telling him that who I followed had nothing to do with my abilities to-”

“Kill.” Astro’s voice was calculating.

“Yes,” Fern seemed ashamed as he answered her. “Safe to say he didn’t think a _Starlighter_ would even be capable of being a sell-sword, and sometimes I think he was right.”

“Starlighter? Is that what a follower of Astron is called?” Minerva asked thinking back to night before Astro began traveling with them and hummed when Fern nodded in confirmation. “I think it’s a lovely title, a fitting title for followers of the Goddess of fate and Astronomy.” 

“Little brother,” Steria stared directly at him, her gaze piercing him. “Father _knew_ you wouldn’t make it as a Nite Slayer, the first Vamp you came upon you would’ve spared.”

“Not true.”

“Then why is one sitting next to you, Hmm?” She turned her gaze to Astro, Sheild leaning out of the way to look at Astro herself. “Or did you not know.” Her hand now on the hilt of her broadsword.

“No, I knew,” Fern coughed. “I just found similar goals-”

“It’s alright. I’m your older sister, I’ll understand when I see her at home.” Steria smirked seeing the Pendant around her neck.

Astro and Fern began blushing and both assured her that was not what was happening between them. 

“Thou, I would not protest.”

“Astro, right now is not-”

“Nor, would I protest if you-”

“Astro!”

Steria laughed and winked at Fern. “I see why you like this one.” She watched as her group, restless over their long conversation, signed for her to make an excuse to leave. “Ah, well seems as I’m being summoned,” As she stood up she spoke to Astro. “Don’t go out tonight. I wouldn't want to accidentally cut off your pretty little head.” Astro nervously laughed and Steria was gone.

“Maverick!” She turned to look at Fern. “your name is Maverick!” 

“Yes, and I would prefer it if you continue to call me Fern, please and thank you.” He felt the heat rise in his face as she said the name over and over, testing how it rolled off her tongue. 

*******

Minerva, eyes heavy with sleep, sat in the town's library. She hates to admit that having coin came in handy. The afternoon sun no longer filtered through the windows, the candles flickered casting dancing shadows across the shelves. Book after book of lore sits open and haphazardly placed among the parchment of her notes. Research on monsters, beasts, occult and ethereal, Children of Nite and now- Elders. Beginning to clean, she found a paper tucked into the pages of her old bound book. Quizzically she retrieves the piece of parchment. With a shock she realizes it was the letter Astro was looking for.

How did it get there? An urge to understand the unknown surged through the back of her skull, a faint chuckle disappeared as she tried to focus on it. Quven, God of knowledge, marriage, and springs, was up to mischief again. “Leave the mischief to Bask.” She sighed as she placed the letter off to the side, fighting the urge to read it as she began to clean again. 

He’s followed her since she first found out what a _library_ was. There are times she wished he would just leave like when he starts gushing about a newly married couple… but he was her best friend growing up alone in that house, even with siblings she would spend time in her father’s study just reading. 

She finished cleaning her space and grabbed the letter, it burned in her touch, calling to be read. “A small peak never hurt.” She sat back down and read the letter. She could feel his presence almost reading over her shoulder. 

_Dear Headmaster Uther Nedan,_

_I wish this letter bore better news however what we have done, I fear, has caused a ripple effect throughout the world. We have successfully resurrected the Elder subject you brought us some time ago. For you this must be joyous news. However, many of my men were slain by it before it made an escape. We lost it almost immediately, slipping into our sewers._

_I fear the chaos that would ensue if word began to spread and if it began to harm people, I would feel that the guilt is all mine. I plead for you to begin a search for it and remove it from the public eye._

_Forever you humble Servant,_

_Sovereign Jasper Minko_

“Well,” Minerva leaned back into the chair. “This is troubling.”


	2. Chapter 2

Astron sighed as she watched the stars begin to fade on the steps of the Grand Palace. The Elders were growing stronger and the Deities were dying. Collectively, though she was reluctant, they decided to retreat from the mortal plane, leaving followers to their own devices. Her champion had tried to contact her and she had to fight the urge to speak of everything that had happened. She disliked retreating. But it had to be done. It had- 

“Mother,” Azsyn, Deity of flame and all that burns bright, spoke quizzically towards Astron as she walked to her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Astron cupped her child's cheek. “I’m fine, my light. Do not fret over me.”

“I feel it too,” Azsyn whispered. She felt herself wince as her child looked to her. “Every time a star leaves the sky, I feel it. Mother...” They looked to the sky, another light blinked out. “I'm frightened.”

“We all are.” 

The sound of conversation grew louder from inside the marble walls. Something, or someone, was starting an argument. With a sigh Astron took her child’s arm and began walking to the main throne room. Smiling when Azsyn bet their mother who it was. Mona was leaning against the intricately carved doorway, tired and annoyed. “You’re just in time,” They wearily smile at the two loves of their life approach. “Bask is arguing with Yra about-”

“Absurd!” Yra’s voice boomed through the room, rage visible in her eyes. “I will not allow you to begin a  _ war _ just because your  _ pretty boy _ gained a battle wound!” She gestured to Quven who’s green eyes gleamed with tears, sitting on the throne surrounded by books and spring flowers. He held his arm in which a wound poured golden ichor. Bask’s eyes burned bright as Yra towered over him. “ _ I _ am the Goddess of war. That is  _ my _ job. I have had far worse than a scratch like that,  _ you _ have had far worse. We are already at war, do  _ not _ make things harder than it already is.” Her gaze was cold and unloving. Bask shifted in his stance, uneasy.

“It’s alright,” The voice was soft and innocent. All eyes turned to the owner. Quven sat on his throne, wound healed, a smile on his face. “See Bask? No need for bloodshed. Besides,” He stood his dress of light pink silk cascading around his feet. “I need to toughen up.”

“The child has a sense about him.” Yra extends her arms to the Deities around her. Murmurs spread through them like waves. Quven has always been defiant towards violence. 

Mona sighed before laying a kiss on their child’s head, kissing their wife, and making their way to their own throne. Astron, Watching her dear younger brother shuffle in embarrassment to his throne. He had a limp he didn’t have before. As Astron took her throne Kodona, Goddess of Death and eldest of the Deities took the floor. 

“Kin,” Her voice was cold. “Brethren and Child.” She gestures to Ytos, God of the Underworld, Her pride and Joy, her Child. “We are dwindling in numbers,” She looks to the throne of La’dum, God of the Sea and protector of its people as well as other empty thrones of small and big stature. “The Elder’s most of us fought all those years ago have returned, we cannot deny that any longer.” Murmurs began again before fading. “We reluctantly, my beloved sister and I,” A nod to Astron. “Have decided we shall  _ all _ spend as little time together as possible.” The gathering of Deities roared in protest. 

“Silence!” The voice sent a cold chill through the Deities. Fear. All heads turned to the entrance in which stood, fear itself. The Being known as Midite, once an elder now a creature working with Mother Life. It walked to the center, Kodona bowed and walked to her throne. Looking to all the Deities who averted their gazes. “You all fear, but not for what you need to fear.” Midite spoke quietly before continuing in a thunderous tone. “You only fear for yourselves, The eldest of you all have come to a decision,” Bowing its head slightly towards Kodona and Astron. “A tenuous decision, but the right one to make. I shall take up from where the explanation was interrupted.” Midite’s robes of black billowed as it walked, black smoke trailing from underneath, leaving a faint black fog along the floor. “They have decided you shall  _ all _ spend as little time together as possible because if two or more of you commune and are taken,” Standing in the middle of the floor, the black fog covering the floor began turning into inky tindrels, licking at the Deities feet and flying towards their throats. “Your numbers will dwindle quicker.” Astron watched Bask shift in his throne, placing his head in one of his hands, the other gripping the arm rest tightly. He looked feverish. Midite turned to him “And your numbers are weakening.” Touching Bask’s forehead Midite whispers. “It is best if you isolate yourself, and soon, I should know how long you have… but I do not.” With a nod of his head Bask lets his head rest against the back of his throne. Thick black fog consumes him. When it desperces, Bask is gone. 

“Where,” Quven’s worried eyes were met by Midite’s cold, yet understanding, eyes of black nothingness. “Where is he?”

“He is fine, returned to his realm, for rest.” 

  
  


“Another late walk, Astro?” Fern sharpened his sword by firelight. A small smirk across his face, he’s become accustomed to her late walks, they’ve become more and more frequent though. It's been about three months since they began their journey together heading to the Citadel since then Astro has gotten them banned from five major cities, Shield has grown an inch in height, and eldritch monsters began appearing more and more frequently. Fern tried contacting Astron but he couldn’t which worries him. At one point Astro pushed Minerva out of one of these creatures’ way and took a bite to the calf. She had become sickly in the aftermath and is why she leaves more and more every night to feed. 

Wearing her cloak her face was partially obscured from view, but he knew her smirk was there. The amber glow dancing on her features as she turned to look at him, her eyes the same color as the flame, bright and wild but tired. “As always,  _ meine Schönheit _ . What else am I to do.” Shouldering her crossbow her smirk widened. “What, are you going to stop me?” Her voice was playful, like she was daring him to try. Before Fern could answer she was gone. 

Fern fell asleep on watch. A terrible thing to happen. He was awoken by Sheild violently shaking him the sound of her distress worried him. 

She began to sign frantically “Astro hasn’t come back and she isn’t in a one-hundred-foot circumference of the camp, a rule I made up because of  _ her _ .” She became more frustrated the more Fern, still trying to shake the sleep from his eyes, tried to calm her down “I heard something last night, and she hasn’t returned yet!”. 

Minerva walked into view, a bag in her hand… Astro’s bag. “She just hasn’t come back yet, it's not the first time she’s done this.” She didn’t sound very sure of herself. “We’ll probably find her in the next tavern.”

*******

Walking in the woods stalking a young doe. Astro raised her crossbow “Sorry,  _ kleiner _ , your death will not have been in vain.” The doe looked behind her. “May Kodona look over you.” twisting around she shot behind herself, the doe escaping, the bolt hit a tree and the man she shot at knocked her crossbow out of her hands and grabbed her by the throat. She kneed him in the crotch and ran, picking up her crossbow as she ran. The man was quicker than she expected, he was right behind her. One minute she was running the next the world was upside-down her crossbow fell to the ground. She ran into a trap. 

“ _ It wasn’t very smart of you to get caught this way _ ,” The man in his Mid-thirties maliciously spoke as he ran his dagger across her side, her dark blood mixing with the green liquid coating the blade. A scar covered his right eye, a white streak ran through his black short and wavy hair. His one gold-orange eye was full of satisfaction and hate. “ _ Was it, Astro _ ?”

“ _ It took you so long to catch me _ ,” She felt her muscles begin to tingle, a paralyzing poison. “ _ So who is the clever one, Absalom ... Or maybe I should call you little- _ ” He grabbed a fist full of her hair before she could finish her statement and she seethed through her teeth.

“ _ That's best left unfinished. Blasser Stalker _ .” Cutting her down while still holding a fist of her hair he dragged her into the night. “ _ This will be fun _ ,” He looked at Astro before adding. “ _ For me at least _ .” 

Days turned into weeks, Absalom tortured her. Never letting her sleep for more than an hour. Starving her. Throwing her in the river, leaving her there until he was satisfied with the slowing rise of air bubbles. He broke her leg. He made her walk for days. Wouldn’t clean the wounds he created and before they managed to completely heal, opening them again. Only once did he speak to her. “ _ I’ll make you feel the same fear I did all those years ago. I’ll make you see what you truly are. _ ” Never again did she hear his voice.

He would leave her tied to a tree and leave for hours on end, she tried to escape. He was waiting, he broke her nose and dragged her by her throat. She never tried to escape again. Using silver manacles to bind her wrists. Every sound began to make her jump. She lost track of time. Days went by and Nights were endless. She felt herself snap at him, at the horse, at the wind and every little sound. Growling at everything. She felt herself slipping away. Returning to that feral state. She felt him gaining the very thing he wanted. 

She jumped at his voice, spoken for the first time in, days? Weeks? Months? His words were filled with malicious delight. “ _ Let's go find your friends, Ja? _ ”

*******

It has been almost two weeks since they last saw the thief. Since they last saw Astro. Fern saw how it crushed Sheild every time Minerva said “Maybe the next tavern.” and how every time she said it, more and more hope left her. He felt helpless, constantly praying to his Matron but every one of them went unheard. He didn’t want to admit it but he even missed her flirtatious nonsense, how she called Sheild  _ Klenier _ , Minerva  _ schön _ , and constantly whistling at him and calling him her  _ neugier _ , whatever that meant and just being an obnoxious flirt in general. 

While walking to the next town they came upon a man. Mid-thirties, a scar covered his right eye. White streaks in his short wavy black hair made him look older than he actually was. He was a Nite Slayer. His one gold-orange eye that seemed all too familiar, full of years of hate, completely contradicting that of the ones they’re used to, the wild and exuberant eyes of Astro. “ _ Du, du bist derjenige, der dieses Ding am Leben gelassen hat? _ ” the voice was demanding.

“What?” Fern questioned and heard a hoarse chuckle from the man's side. He saw a figure barely alive struggling to stay standing, their cloak now tattered. The ropes tied tightly around their wrists, dried blood around them alerted Fern to the fact that they have been like that for some time. This man, whoever he was, was twisted.

The man grunted before asking “Are vu not zee one vo let zis zing liffe?” his accent was thick and he seemed to struggle to find the words. 

Sheild instantly began whining and pulling on Minerva’s sleeves staring at the half dead person. Astro.

“No, I didn’t let that  _ thing _ live. I let  _ her _ live,” His eyes trailed over the rest of what Astro he could see in order to gauge the amount of damage done. “Because she is a living being-”

“Liffing? Vu tink zis zing is liffing?” He laughed and threw Astro to the ground in front of him and he stepped on her knuckles, she didn’t even react. Fern squeezed the hilt of his sword. 

“Vy has zomeone vo valks in zee light danced vith one of zee dark?” He sighed and then kicked her in the gut, she coughed roughly, spitting up blood and gasped for air. Her breaths were shallow and ragged. “Zis  _ Vampir Schlampe _ vu haffe called ein "friend" slayed mein family.” He drew his sword, “Now first I vill deboze of zis zing zen I vill do zee zame to vu, for vu haffe lost your zight of zee light zat once guited vu.” 

As he brought his sword down, the sound of metal on metal rang out around them. “I will not let you hurt her, any more than you already have.”

“Vu haffe peen corrubded py zis creature!” The man yelled. “I Apzalom Undervood schall slay vu first, zen!”

*******

“Underwood,” Minerva was healing Astro when she finally aroused from unconsciousness. “You had to piss off an Underwood.” Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Astro attempted a laugh but it came out a violent bout of coughing. The Underwood’s were known as one of the strongest Monster Hunting families and one of the founding families of the Academy of Light, creators of the Great Citadel of the Arcanic Studies. 

As her sight to be less blurry she saw Fern and Absalom fighting. Both winded, Fern more so than the other. Absalom became sluggish in his movements, which cost him dearly. Fern sidestepped being missed by his blade by mere inches and thrust his own blade into Absalom’s side. 

With a scream of protest, Astro lunged forward her entire body crying in agony. She made it a quarter and a half of the way before her legs gave out and she crawled the rest of the way. 

Absalom faced the sky ragged breath escaping his lips. Astro, with tears in her eyes, layed with her head facing his in an oblique manner. She gingerly touched his cheek and he slowly faced her. “ _ Schwester. _ ” he whispered. 

“Shh _ , ich bin hier. _ ” She was choking back tears. “ _ Ich bin hier, Absalom, es ist in Ordnung. _ ” She wiped tears from his dulling eyes. 

“ _ Du bist hier. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen _ .” He mumbled his final words growing ever quieter, until he was still. The last Underwood, gone. 

Astro began to cry uncontrollably cupping his cheeks in her hands, wiping the tears that fell from her face onto his. “Shh,  _ ich bin hier, ich bin hier, es ist in Ordnung. _ ” 

Fern walked forward ready to pull Astro away. Minerva and Sheild confused at what has begun to unfold. 

“ _ Du hast ihn getötet _ !” Astro’s face has twisted into an animalistic snarl as the words fell from her lips like a growl. She twisted towards Fern fangs bared and her fingers curled into claws. Her eyes were full of rage, tears streaming down her face. “ _ Du hast meinen Bruder getötet! _ ” She yelled as she lunged forward. Fern dodged out of the way. Her leg was still not healed, when she landed on it, it gave out and she fell to the ground. “Vu killed  _ mein Bruder. _ ” Making no attempt to get up she cried and cried before she began laughing. Minerva pulled Sheild back and they watched in horror as Astro lost herself again.

“I- I’m alone,” her laughter sent shivers down their spines. “I’ve no longer any need for this world.” Her hands crept to her own throat, a twisted smile on her face. “I’m- I’m alone.” Her fingernails dug into her skin small beads of blood began to form. Fern felt his feet moving before he could register what he was doing. 

He cracked her in the back of the head with the butt of his hilt, she collapsed instantly. 

*******

“ _ Astrologa _ .” She heard a woman call to her. Opening her eyes, the world around her covered in amber light. The buildings, familiar like a stranger once known. “ _ Astrologa _ .” There the woman who called her, her mother, her gold-orange eyes full of love. Long black hair pulled up and away from her face revealing a scar she once received. “ _ Mutter _ !” Astro turned and saw her younger self running towards her mother giggling as she was picked up.

Watching as her younger self and her mother walked away, she heard her father’s voice from behind her. Turning around, “ _ You’re growing to be as beautiful as your father _ .” She watched as her father cupped her teen self’s cheek. 

“ _ Don’t you mean Mutter? _ ” She giggled

“ _ No, your mother is beautiful, yes, _ ” he leaned to look behind her “ _ But we both know i'm the better looking. _ ” he winked and she rolled her eyes. 

Astro couldn’t help the tears from forming. As the door shut she walked to the window of her old house. Peering through the amber hued glass. She and her baby brother were playing with small wooden toys. Her parents sat at the table watching. 

In a flash, everything changed. The amber glow of the world around was replaced with dull hues of gray. Smoke was in the air accompanied by screams. Buildings burned, bodies littered the streets. She heard herself call out. Turning she saw herself and her parents, as the vampire bit into her neck that searing pain returned. As if split in two she watched the other version of herself rage, tearing into her parents with no remorse, no hint of recognition as to who they were. The other version of herself turned directly to her, lunging forward and grabbing her by her throat. 

With another flash, the world changes again. Black grass, obsidian sand, trees of dark onyx and foliage of gray. Her ravenous self threw her, her spine cracked against a tree thirty feet away, she coughed up a mixture of blood and spittle. As she began to stand her other self quickly appeared by her, grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face into the dirt below. “ _ Let me out. _ ” The voice was animalistic.

Astro grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to the ground. She was fast but the other one was faster, just as she regained her balance the ravenous one was already up. Her matted long hair hiding the burning gold-orange eyes. She was very pale and looked like a steady breeze could knock her over. Her face was in a permanent snarl, she stayed low to the ground and her fingers were curled into claws, fingernails yellowed and sharp. “ _ Let me out! You're weak and a coward! Let me out! _ ” With a speed so frightful, this feral Astro lunged forward aiming for her throat, ready to kill. She closed her eyes and waited for death. It never came. Opening her eyes she looked at her feet. The head of the feral Astro lay there, black ooze pouring from the wound that once was a neck. Her heart raced, as she backed up she looked up to see what happened. The body lay on the ground slightly obscured by a giant silver scythe with a blade of opal. She looked to the moon and its light became so bright her world went white. The last thing she heard before waking was the voice of Mona. “ _ You are brave, child. _ ” 

*******

The warm yellow light of afternoon sun filtered through the curtain, the sound of children's laughter could be heard outside. Astro tried moving her fingers and toes before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her head was throbbing and her throat was dry. Shakingly she made her way to the window. Children played in the square, Sheild among them. Suddenly the smell of woodsmoke and spring flowers field the air. 

“Zorry,” Astro felt tears forming. “I- I feel- I cauzed vu more trouple-” Jumping back a little when she turned around and realizing Fern was closer than she thought, clearing her throat. “I’ll understand if you leave me here.” She looked into his eyes and realized for the first time, one eye was a different color than the other. 

“Bullshit.”

“What?”

“I said Bull-”

“No I- I heard you,” She felt her heart skip a beat. “What I want to know is why… you said...”

“I’m not going to let you just up and disappear,” his eyes shifted to her neck then back to her eyes. “After pulling a stunt like that?”

“Oh.” She felt sick. Her knees must have given out because she was being helped back to the bed by Fern. 

“I trust you Astro,” Fern’s eyes reflect like mirrors. “But you need to be truthful with me, with  _ us _ . Who are you?”

Astro felt dread sink in before she took a deep breath and began speaking. “I’m an Underwood,” her voice full of sadness. “I’m Astrologa Underwood, daughter of the great Monster Hunters, Merle and Augustus Underwood.” She looked at Fern, his face was giving no emotion but his eyes were full of wonder. “I- I killed them, I killed a lot of people.” 

“And that's why you feel,” He gently took her wrist in his hands and thumbed the thin scars there, looking them over. “The need to do this?” His gaze returned to her face, she hung her head to hide the tears that began to fall. “Astro- Astrologa,” His voice was soft. “You're valid.” He heard her breath hitch. “What you did was wrong, what was done to you was wrong, none of it was your fault.” She began shaking. “Let me help you, please.” She raised her head to look at him, all the brightness that her eyes once held completely gone. “Please.” 

“How,” Her voice quivered. Clearing her throat she wiped tears from her eyes. “How, can you help me,  _ meine Schönheit _ ?” She attempted a smirk, it wasn’t the same. 

“By staying by your side.” Fern tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. He smiled as he watched as her eye gained some brightness back and her face became pink. “So I can remind you you’re never alone, I’ll even make sure you never leave Sheild’s sight, the Gods know the moment she can see you again.” He laughed. 

“Oh,” She smiled sadly before fully looking at him and smiling genuinely. “ _ Danke, meine Schönheit _ .” 

“I have no idea what you just said,” he chewed the inside of his cheek before saying. “Actually I have no idea what you say when you’re speaking your native tongue. What is it you call me?” 

She laughed at this, he looked confused at why she was laughing at him. His eyes fell to the pendant around her neck, he smiled. 

“They  _ what _ ?” Minerva hissed to Sheild who began nodding her head furiously. Minerva hummed before pushing her breakfast around her plate. “So, do you two have something you’d like to share with us,  _ Fern _ ?” Minerva questioned him causing him to choke on his drink. 

“I do?”

“Astro, woke up yesterday after sleeping for two days straight, and you go and ba-” 

“Whoa! Where did you get that idea.” Fern cut her off and became very red as Astro bursted into laughter. “I did no such thing!”

“Sheild saw differently.”

Fern slowly looked to Sheild who began signing.“ I saw you leave Astro’s room really disheveled this morning. What else were you doing if not-” 

Fern covered her hands before she could finish and hastily spoke. “We did no such thing, and aren’t you a little young to know what that-” He stopped and looked at Astro who had fallen silent, staring at him. 

“Come now,  _ meine Schönheit _ , no need to be shy.”

“You're not helping.”

“I’m  _ never _ helping, besides if we really did it the whole tavern would have-”

“ _ Astro _ ”

She began laughing again, almost falling off her stool. “I missed this.”

Silence fell on them all. Astro took a deep breath before talking to Sheild. “ _ Kleiner _ , we only talked last night and when it got dark,” She looked at Fern then back to Sheild, “He stayed in my room instead of returning to his and, yes, we did fall asleep together, but we didn’t  _ sleep _ together.” Fern began chugging his drink. “Tough, I wouldn’t say no if he wanted to.” She smirked, winking at Sheild as Fern choked on his beverage again. 

Minerva rolled her eyes “You’re so immature.”

“You’re welcome to join,” Astro looked directly into Minerva’s eyes. “Or, we could always do it alone, whatever you're comfortable with,  _ Prinzessin _ .”

“Oh my  _ Gods _ !” Minerva turns completely red as she covered Sheild’s ears, realizing what has been said already reached her ears. She got up and began to walk away, arms thrown into the air in defeat. “Oh my Gods.”

“So much for explaining during breakfast.” Fern mumbled.

“Don’t worry,  _ meine Schönheit _ , I’ll tell her eventually.” Sighing as she left the table, laying a kiss on Sheild’s head. 

The road was dusty, the sun was bright, and Minerva was red as she looked at the person sitting in front of her in the cart. She is used to Astro’s smirk but after this morning, she can’t help but think there’s a hidden message behind it. Fern was sitting next to Sheild as he taught her to guide the horses, looking back at the two he sighed. “Astro, how about you tell her what we-  _ you _ were going to say at breakfast.”

“Of course,  _ meine Schönheit _ .” Her smirk widens as she looks at Fern before turning back to Minerva and letting her face fall, all wildness subsiding. Minerva has never seen her this serious. “I’m the last Underwood.”

“What?”

“Wow!” Fern jumped, turning around to look into the cart. “just going right for it aren’t we Astro?”

“You said to tell her.”

“I didn’t mean like that!”

“How else was I su-”

“Um, hello,” Minerva had to almost yell to be heard over their bickering. “How are  _ you _ , no offence,” Astro mumbled ‘none taken’. 

“How are you an Underwood, I thought- I thought Absalom was the last one? They were all killed during-” Minerva stopped as she saw Astro’s eyes drift to the floor. “Oh.”

“My little brother has been  _ hunting _ me for some time,” She looked at Fern then to the floor of the cart again. “Part of me, I think, thought I  _ deserved _ it.”

Minerva saw how Fern shifted in his spot at her words. Astro explained all of what happened up to when she was captured. Minerva the entire time had gone through multiple emotions, mainly rolling her eyes for Astro’s flirtatious ways led to multiple unneeded stories. Astro’s smile fell as she completed her stories. “And here I am now, denied the sweet expanse of death, and pressured into spilling my life's story.”

Fern whipped around again, looking directly to Astro. “Do  _ not _ make it seem like I forced you to, one of the very last things I said to you before-” His face reddened before he took a deep breath and continued. “ _ I told you _ , you didn’t have to say anything but that it might be best to speak up.”

“Ja, and I thank you for that.” She smiled as she looked to the floor. Her cheeks show signs of reddening. Something does make her blush, Minerva would remember this.

*******

The City was in despair, buildings were in ruins, people swept glass out of the streets, Fern made Sheild hand the reins over as Astro pulled her into the back and took her place next to Fern. This was the last city before the Great Citadel of the Arcanic Studies and it was devastated. 

“Um, excuse me?” Astro called out to a small pot bellied man trying to fix the door to a shop. “Hi, what- what happened here? My friends and I just got to this City and we’re sad to see it in such a manner.” 

“That damned Citadel, thinkin’ they can do whateva’ they wanna’ just because they’re  _ mages _ . I don’t give a damn if your a- a Child of Nite.” Astro turned to Fern and smirked before returning her attention to the man. 

“What exactly made you feel-” Astro stopped to let the man properly begin ranting.

“Damn mages and their damn ‘i'm better than you’ attitudes!, Ain’t they know we fought those damned Elders for a reason?” he began ranting more and more about mages and Fern and Astro realized they weren’t going to gain any more information from him. Fern slowly started the cart in motion as Astro yelled a thank you to him. 

“So… don’t bring up mages or the Citadel,” She turned to Minerva who was twiddling her thumbs and pursing her lips. “Maybe don’t flaunt that you’re going to the Citadel or that you're a mage,  _ ja Prinzessin _ ?”

Minerva agreed and the ride was quite the rest of the way to the Inn. 

*******

Talk throughout the City made the hairs on Astro’s neck stand on end, as they sat at the table a headache formed. Elders have returned, they’ve corrupted creatures and animals alike. The Citadel sent a team of Mages to dispose of it, from the sounds of it they did. Too easily.

“At least the public found out on their own and not from say… a missing letter, a dumbass lost.” she pinched the bridge of her nose before grabbing the drink from Ferns hand, he stared at her, and began chugging. 

“Um,” Minerva watched her before continuing. “I- I found the letter, in… my… notebook.” her words trailed off as Astro began staring at her in disbelief. “I did not take it, I leave the thievery to you,” She put her hands up in defense watching as Astro’s eyes began to fill with confused anger. “Quven, he, he’s always doing things that cause mischief.” She pulled the letter out and slid it across the table. “I believe he and Bask might have a-” 

Fern’s brows furrowed in confusion, cutting her off. “Quven, as in God of Marriage and Spring?”

“He’s also the God of Knowledge. Though that part of him is not that well known,” She fixed her glasses, avoiding Astro’s gaze. “I’m- I’m one of his Oracles.” Pink began to spread across her face. She’s never said that out loud before, not even her father knows about this. 

“Proof,” Astro’s eyes danced with fire. “How can I be sure?” 

With a sigh Minerva removed her glasses, her green eyes seemed to glow as she removed the glass from their view. “I don’t need glasses,” She looked down. “I just- I don’t like everyone knowing I’m different.” 

“Fair enough.” Astro picked the letter up and shoved it carelessly into her knapsack. She looked at Sheild. “Next you’re going to tell us you're the  _ child _ of a  _ fae _ and human and not an  _ Elf _ and Human.” 

Sheild stared at her before signing. “Sigal, he’s my-” she stops, thinking of the word before confusion on her face signs the words. “He’s my ‘father’, I think.”

“Great!” Astro throws her hands up in exasperation. “We’ve got the Champion of one of the most disliked Goddesses in these lands due to prejudice, we’ve got a freaking  _ Oracle _ , a Vampire who hates themselves because of their past,” Gesturing to all of them before gesturing with both hands to Sheild. “And now a  _ Demi-god _ !!!” 

Other patrons turned to the rowdy group with annoyance. 

Astro had a headache, she just found out that Minerva was an Oracle of Quven, who  _ apparently _ is the God of knowledge and probably has a thing with the mischief God, Bask, based on what Minerva says about his mischievous side, that and she had the letter this whole time. Sitting in her Inn room, smells of moss and cedar wood tickled her nose. The wood turned black in a corner from mold. 

“Well, here we go.” She pulls the crumpled letter from her bag, then flint and steel. With a flash the parchment begins burning. Her eyes reflect the light, almost consuming the flame in their color. “Goodbye Sovereign Jasper Minko.” She sighed standing after the letter was nothing more than ash on the floor. She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Restless. 

Fern sat in his room trying to reach out to Astron, nothing. He couldn’t even feel her presence. Standing he looked outside, not a star in the sky. He had seen stars begin disappearing for a while now but he didn’t think anything of it. Maybe it’s just really cloudy out. He hoped. Knock, there was a knock at his door. 

“Astro?”

She stood in front of him rubbing her arm, she looked worried. “Can I- Can I come in, I don’t feel like being alone right now.”

“Uh, y- ya,” he opened the door farther and gestured in. “Come in.” He watched her pace the floor before she turned on her heels looking directly at him.

“I burned it.”

“You burned-”

“ _ Ja _ ”

“The letter”

“ _ Ja _ ”

“Why”

“I- I don’t know.” She sat on the edge of the bed head in her hands as she sighed deeply. “I think I did it for closure? For them and-  _ and _ me.” She looked at him as he sat next to her. “I felt really shitty about what I did to them so, now- now that the letter’s gone maybe, just  _ maybe _ if they find me I can tell them no one, not another living soul, saw it but us.” She looked like she wanted to cry. He hated seeing her like this. She was Astro Woods, the great thief of valuables and hearts alike. She was Astrologa Underwood, the land's last surviving member of the greatest monster hunting family. She wasn’t supposed to act like this. 

“Sounds,” He didn’t really know what to say. “Possible.” He heard her chuckle.

“You always know just what to say don’t you?” She looked at him, eyes glazed by tears. “Maverick.” The word fell so softly from her lips. He felt a shiver down his spine as she spoke. A small electrical shock made him jump as her head hit his shoulder. “Thank you.” Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding he pulled her closer, hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly. He let his head rest against hers.

“Your welcome, Astrologa.” He felt the hum in his shoulder. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, the world around them didn’t matter, what mattered was right by his side. He ruined it, as usual. “Astrologa?”

“Hmm”

“Why do you hide your accent?”

She pulled away laughing. Gods she was beautiful. “I find it easier to blend into crowds when people don’t know.” 

“Could you-” He swallows, his request was stupid. He looked at her, her face lit with curiosity. “Speak with it around me?”

Shock covered her face, quickly replaced by her smirk as she leaned closer. He blushed. “Vy? do vu zink it's zexy,  _ meine Schönheit _ ?” 

“N-no! I just-” He stood up, moving away from her. “I just think you should be able to be who you truly are around me because,” He sighed before looking at her. “Because I feel like I can be myself, like I can be  _ Maverick _ around you.” 

His face must have been saddening because she walked up to him and cupped his cheeks a soft smile on her face. He leaned into the touch, placing his hand over hers. Her gold-orange eyes danced like flames as she studied the wonders of his. One of sapphires and the other of emeralds. 

As she whispered he had to strain to hear her. “If zat's vat vu visch, Mafferick.” She leaned forward and let her lips brush his forehead. Her touch lingered as his eyes met hers again. “Zen, call me Astrologa,  _ Ja? _ ” He nodded half listening as the warmth coming from her began to make him sleepy. With a chuckle she led him to the bed and helped him remove his boots. She curled up against his side and the last thing he heard was her voice. “ _ Gute Nacht, meine Schönheit. _ ”

*******

Sheild woke up in her dire form and shook the mattedness from her fur. She went to Minerva’s room and woke her by bouncing on the bed and scrambling from the room before she could be captured by an angry blonde. She skipped down the hall stopping by Astro’s door before continuing on. She opened the door to Fern’s room knocking lightly, as she normally does, ready to wake him. What was not a normal part of her morning routine was seeing Astro lying completely on top of him, her arms and legs encasing him like vines. Her head tucked under his chin. He laid with an arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her lower back. They both looked content and peaceful. Sheild Smiled wickedly. 

She walked over and poked Fern in the cheek a few times before his eyes slowly opened. She gave him a toothy grin as he realized that it just wasn’t him in the bed. “Sheild,” he hissed trying not to wake Astro. “Sheild you better not-” too late Sheild bound for the door in pursuit of Minerva. “Son of a-”

“Mmm” he felt Astro move, she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she laid her hands, one over the other, on his chest and rested her chin on them. “Let me guess. Anozer 'Scheild found us panging' schtory,  _ meine Schönheit? _ ”

“Unfortunately.” Sighing, he began to sit up. Astro groaned in protest but sat up and sat next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder again. 

Minerva walked to the door. Sheild hiding behind her. “So, are you to ready to admit or-”

“That's not what this is,” Fern grumbled as he stood up, Astro felt her heart sink. “Astro just didn’t want to be alone so she came here.”

Minerva let her glasses slide to the edge of her nose, her glowing eyes almost seeing right through Fern. She looked to Astro, hummed and walked away. She doesn’t think Astro thinks that’s what that was. Fern sighed after they were out of sight. “Sorry, I panicked.”

“It's alright,  _ meine Schönheit. _ ” She sighed standing up and brushing her clothes off. Walking to the door she turned. “Meet you down there, Fern.”

*******

“So, now we have no proof that Sovereign Jasper Minko was even part of this.” Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and she breathed deeply. Astro sat across from her hands in her lap, head hung. She looked like a child being scolded.

“Which is good because now they can’t be in trouble!”

“You obviously forgot that it was their facility where the experiments were being done.”

“Oh.”

“Plus, now we have no way of making sure that Headmaster, Uther Nedan, doesn’t come after us.”

“Why would he-”

“The Sovereign sent another letter to him speaking of you and how you stole the letter.”

“How-”

She looked over her glasses, the bright glow of her eyes sent shivers down Astro’s spine. 

“Right, Oracle of Knowledge God...” Astro mumbled into her drink before downing half of it to hide her embarrassment. 

Fern sat next to Sheild and stuck his tongue out at her, she smiled cheekily at him. “Ya, love you to ya’ little squirt.” Astro smiled softly at him, her eyes full of emotions. 

_ Oh! Soon to be married! Married! Married! _ Minerva smirked as she heard the quiet chuckle from her mind. She never really cared when he gave predictions about marriages but she hoped this one was true. 

  
  


“Astrologa Underwood,” the voice came from every direction. “You are charged with these crimes,” Astro, Fern, Shield, and Minerva all looked hurriedly around the Cathedral archives in search of the voice’s owner. “You are tried for multiple accounts of theft,” She degan running to the front of the high roofed building where she saw someone standing at the main podium. “Thousands of innocent lives died at your hand, including  _ your _ parents.” The person was tied to the podium, their throat slit, it was the headmaster. “And for these crimes, you, Daughter of Nite, are going to make a perfect sacrifice.” She turned to her colleagues. “You will be the catalyst that revives the Elders!  _ Die alten Götter werden zurückkehren! _ ”

Before Astro could do anything she felt the first blade strike. As it struck it burned. She looked down to see the blade of silver sticking out of her gut, she could feel the hilt against her back. The blade an inch from her spinal cord. Looking to the others she saw hooded figures behind them, she should have known it was a trap. Fern began running towards her but she knew there was nothing he could do. She turned to face him, tears streaming in the cold air.

She thought of every moment with him, and the others of course. But the moments she spent with him, they made her feel human again. She thought of his smile he tried so desperately to hide. She thought of his laughter, the kind of laughter that resonated in your chest, loud and contagious. His eyes, his beautiful eyes, one of sapphire and one of emerald. She thought of all the times he saved her. Maybe if things had been different. Just maybe. But they weren't. She was here, being used against her will, again. The  _ catalyst _ . She wouldn’t let that happen. Unsheathing the silver dagger Fern gifted her, she looked towards him. Her smile widened as tears fell faster down her face. She uttered three words she would have never told him aloud before. “ _ Ich liebe dich _ .”

Fern must have realized what she was doing because he sped up slashing wildly at anyone who got in his way. She raised the dagger and plunged it into her chest. If she was to die by silver it was to be by her own Gods damned silver. The pain was searing as she screamed out. 

Fern began rushing to her, the hooded figures trying to stop him from reaching her. He had to get to her, he couldn’t lose her. She's obnoxious and overly confident, and she has the most beautiful personality, she's the only one that he felt fully comfortable around to be himself. She lit up his day and he can’t afford to lose that light. He watched as she turned to face him a grim smile on her face as she mouthed something to him. He realized she was holding the dagger he gave her in her hand. No, no she couldn’t. He began running fast not caring if he actually hit someone or not, he just had to get to her before-

He watched in horror as she plunged the dagger into her chest, directly into the heart. His screams were muffled by her own as more silver blades pierce into her. As soon as the scream started it ended, the room was silent the only noise was the ringing in his ears. He watched as she fell to the floor like a rag doll. The Silver blades shattered like glass as she hit the floor. 

“ _ Es ist fertig _ !” Fern watched as a man in a red robe walked out “ _ Oh, ältere Götter kehren zurück und belohnen deine Anhänger _ !” He felt his rage grow as he approached Astro. “This sacrifice was given for your return, We welcome your-” The man violently coughed as Fern thrust his blade to the hilt into him with a scream. “It's too late, they have returned.” the man laughed as an inky abyss began to form against the stained glass window of the Archive. Black tenderals whipped out knocking over statues and candelabras, the room instantly filled with the sick sense of dread and despair. 

Minerva and Shield ran to Fern as the tenderals began to grab the robed figures and pull them into the abyss. As Fern removed the man from his sword he watched in confusion as the abyss began to close itself again. Before it fully closed the mass of tenderals reached out and pulled the red robed man into the void before it disappeared with the blink of an eye.

“What in all the Gods name just happened.” Minerva Muttered as Fern dropped his weapon and ran to Astro. Gently he held her still body in his arms, her face completely void of any pain she might have felt. 

*******

“Astrologa Underwood,” A new voice rang out from all around her, she really is getting tired of that. “I can assure you, Child, I will be the only voice you hear except your own.” the soft voice of a woman chuckled. “Now please, if you wouldn’t mind… Wake up.” Astro woke with a start, not to the Archives roof, but to the starry night sky… No wait, those stars are closer, so close she could almost-

Reaching out her finger touches the small ball of light. It rang out like a small bell before drifting away. Sitting up she realized she was surrounded by these lights and she stood on what appeared to be a mirror covered in a layer of water and stars. 

“I have been watching you Astrologa.” She looks forward to see a beautiful woman draped in a midnight blue veil. Silver and gold stars shift and shimmer across its surface. A silver halo holds the veil on the thick lusterlost black waves that framed her tired face. Her features are beautiful but weary, her eyes closed. She sits with her legs to one side, a sword lays nearby. Her midnight blue dress with the same pattern as the veil lays around her. The veil itself seemed to be what made up the ground Astro walked on. The Motherly smile widens on the woman's face. “You have peaked my interest, just as you have peaked my paladin’s.”

“You’re-” Astro’s eyes widened. The woman opened hers, black voids with silver and gold dust. “You're the Goddess Astron, aren’t you?”

“That is my name, though mortals seem to give nicknames to me.” Astron moved so gracefully her movements seemed fluid, almost like she knew everything about to happen. She stood to her full height, Astro didn’t even come halfway up her shin. “My Champion, Paladin Fern, is very fond of you… as much as you are of him it seems.” She gestured to where lights were gathering to reveal the image of Minerva and Shield sitting near Fern who was holding the unmoving body of Astro. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Where she stood she felt his touch against her cheek. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

  
  


“I love my champion as if he was my own, Azsyn would probably love a younger sibling.” Astro turned to face the Goddess who was watching the scene, “I know what it means to love.” The Goddess looked down to Astro. “I shall return you to that world, even if it puts me at odds with Kodona and her child Ytos.” Astro’s heart jumped. “On one condition, you become my Champion cloaked in Night.” The Goddess Knelt down causing the floor to ripple as the veil moved and smiled “I also give my permission to woo him, maybe if you're lucky he will ask you for your hand.” Astro turned red as Astron let out a soft bout of laughter. “So, do we have a deal, Astrologa Underwood?”

Looking at the scene from the lights again and she watched as Fern gripped her shoulders tighter, the pressure she felt made her heart ache. “I accept , please return me to them- to him.” The Goddess smiled, her hand outstretched, the sword flew to her. Gripping the sword by its hilt and gringerly presented it to Astro.

“Astrologa Underwood, Daughter of Nite, you have multiple crimes against you. For these you are not pure of heart,” The Goddess’ voice seemed to change, once soft and motherly now strong and demanding. “Due to, I shall grant you these,” a small light flew from the Goddess’ chest to her own. As it entered, Astro felt the warmth “Guiding light, for the stars shall guide your way.” Astro felt other surges of power course throughout her, the Goddess never spoke of them but Astro knew what they were. “Now, return to the world from whence you came and fight for me, Asrtologa Underwood, my Champion cloaked in Night.” Astro felt herself falling backwards, her eyes growing heavy, the last thing she saw was Astron returning to the same position she was when Astro first saw her. 

When Astro woke, Minerva and Sheild were crying and embracing each other. Fern looked in awe at Astro. “You-” Asrto cut him off.

“You're not so special anymore,  _ meine Schönheit. _ ” She spoke hoarsely as she punched him in the arm weakly. “I’m her Champion cloaked in Night.”

*******

Astrologa’s eyes open to warm light through the silk curtains and the soft white blankets warm around her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. The birds chirped their morning song. Such a bittersweet dream. The scar on her chest ached ever so slightly. Strong arms removed her thoughts from the ache and to the pressure around her. The scent of woodsmoke and spring flowers made her nose tingle. She felt his lips press against the nape of her neck. 

“G’morn beloved.” Fern mumbled into her hair sending a shiver down her spine. Smiling, she turned to face her lover. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and laid gentle kisses there. In each other's embrace they laid there ready for their next adventure. 


End file.
